


Amesbury Anniversary

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindsight is 20/20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amesbury Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Solstice.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Amesbury Anniversary

~

In hindsight, Severus should have known something would go wrong. But when Harry’s Patronus arrived suggesting they meet for a summer solstice dinner at the Amesbury Inn, the location of their first date, he didn’t consider it unusual. 

Arriving first, he sat and ordered a bottle of their favourite wine, and that was when the first hint came that all wasn’t well. 

A distant boom made the inn reverberate and as patrons began chatting nervously, Severus frowned. 

Following the well-honed instincts that had kept him alive for decades, Severus drew his wand and stood, making sure to take the bottle of wine with him. Just in time, it turned out, since the chandelier above his table chose that moment to crash into the very spot where he’d been seated. 

Exiting the bistro and ignoring the panicked people rushing past him, Severus tucked the wine bottle into his robes and narrowed his eyes. Hand on his wand, he centred himself and Apparated to the likely source of the disturbance, Harry. 

He landed in what looked like hell. The standing stones were on fire, and there were hexes flying, with dusty rubble and debris clouding the air. 

“Severus!”

Spinning, Severus spotted Harry sprinting towards him, several dark figures following. Raising his wand, he coolly threw up a shield to protect them both, while at the same time sending a Blasting Hex at the pursuers.

Harry, covered in soot, grinned as he came to a stop. “I knew you’d come.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what have you got yourself into this time?”

Harry sighed. “I didn't plan it, but when I got to the Amesbury Inn, I sensed something, and since I was early, I figured I had time to check it out before dinner.”

“Indeed.” Severus scanned to area. “And you discovered a nefarious plot to burn Stonehenge?”

Harry coughed. “To raise Voldemort again, actually. I stumbled in upon the ritual.”

“Of course you did.” Severus waved his wand and a moment later a glowing doe raced into the night. “Perhaps Aurors don't believe in calling for reinforcements, but Unspeakables do.”

Harry blushed. “In my defence, there wasn’t really time. When they spotted me, they put up an Anti-Apparation Charm and I couldn’t stop to send a message.”

“You’ve been fighting them off ever since?”

“Mmhm.” Harry smiled. “But now that there’re two of us--”

Severus huffed. “They had your favourite treacle crème brûlée on offer tonight.”

“Damn.” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Now they’ve pissed me off! Let’s deal with this and see if we can get some pudding to go, shall we?” 

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” 

They made short work of the criminals after that. They had barely been prepared to deal with Harry Potter appearing out of the dark, but when Severus joined the fray, it was a rout, and by the time Unspeakable reinforcements arrived, led by Hermione Weasley, the criminals had all but surrendered. Unfortunately, it took hours to repair the damage to Stonehenge.

“Is it too late to go back to the Amesbury Inn you think?” asked Harry once they were alone and the stones were once again restored.

Casting a Tempus Charm, Severus sighed. “It’s after midnight; they’re probably closed.”

Harry groaned. 

Severus hummed. “Fortunately, I managed to salvage _something_ ,” he murmured, pulling the wine from his robes. Raising it in a salute, he took a swallow before passing it to Harry. 

“All’s not lost, I guess.” Grinning, Harry took a swig of his own. “Happy anniversary, Severus.”

Severus shook his head. “Next year we celebrate at home.” 

Laughing, Harry leaned in for a wine-flavoured kiss. “Deal.” 

~


End file.
